


My Keeper

by heisnameless



Category: Paterson (2016)
Genre: Brief Dub-Con Themes, But can be read for anyone, Coming Untouched, Masturbation, Neutral Pronouns, Other, Unintentional Voyeurism Turns Intentional, multiple POVs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heisnameless/pseuds/heisnameless
Summary: In which reader’s guardian angel is there in the middle of their most desirable hour.
Relationships: Paterson/Reader, Paterson/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	My Keeper

You’re tired, beyond that, you’re exhausted. You don’t need to glimpse the clock on the nightstand to know it’s well after midnight. The room’s dark, but it isn’t dark enough for some odd reason tonight. There’s something new that you can’t place and it’s messed up your sleep schedule. You think it might be the fact you bought new sheets, they’re nothing like your old ones and you already hate them. They’re heavy and hot, making sweat stick to the inside of your thighs. 

Huffing, you kick them off, undressing your body for the most part, except for the undergarments you wore to bed. Each article of clothing piles to the floor beside your bed, you’ll pick them up by morning. Your mind drifts and you wonder if maybe you should walk to the kitchen. Eat crackers, drink a glass of water. The idea of getting up makes you groan because you don’t have the needed energy to walk the floors this time. Your second idea is even better and even more promising to knock you out. 

Your hand drifts to the front of your underwear, ghosting the fabric before sliding inside. Images of flash in your mind of being touched, of this being someone else’s hand. Then, the pure idea of being fucked makes you whine. It’d been so long, you felt so deprived of the simplest of things. Your fingers were quick to come away wet before you reach into your bedside table to withdraw your last resort for sleep. 

**POV Switch** : _Paterson_

_Oh, no._ There was no way they were, they couldn’t–– the angel blushes from where he’s propped in the corner of the room. He’s floating on invisible air, eyes wide at the sight before him. You have a, is that a penis? No, it can’t be, it looks clear and discolored. His mind whirls as it clicks, it’s what Humans call a _dildo_. Paterson shifts, throat tightening as he forces his eyes to turn away before he hears a disgruntled noise.

Pluck, plop. A pause. Pluck. A sigh as you settle back on the length of the dildo before pulling off of it. It was too far up on the headboard for you to get it just right. The angel has to close his eyes now to keep from watching, to keep from letting his curious eyes wander across your body. He’s seen you naked before. Once in the shower when he popped in on accident before quickly scurrying away. This, however, was different. This was intimacy at its finest, he wasn’t supposed to be here for it, but he couldn’t leave his post. If he were to leave now, he’d be questioned and he couldn’t very well explain to the Angel On Duty that he was there because his Human was... enjoying themselves. 

There’s another sigh as you settle back, the stretch just enough and you think you’ve got it, so you rock your hips. Paterson’s eyes open just as you move, seeing the way your body moves, and his fingers dig into his thighs, brows pinching together. He swallows hard, feeling an unfamiliar heaviness between his thighs. His white pants, which are typically loose, have become tightened and there’s a little wet spot on the front of them. It’s all confusing for him, but still, his cheeks are hot. He has to force himself to ignore it. 

His head feels fuzzy and before he can stop it, he’s lost in the way you look. Your eyes are closed, head back as your lips part in a helpless cry before your body shudders. Paterson has to tighten his fist around his pants as he feels himself twitch, vision blurring for a brief moment. He watches as your orgasm wrecks you. His own face twists into one of discomfort and then, pleasure as a wave of euphoria caresses the insides of his body. There’s a puddle of warmth between his thighs before he can register what’s happening.

And then, he falls from his place in the corner of the room, his head resting back into the crease of the two walls. He’s still riding out the newfound high when he hears the screeching, the yelling that you’ll call the cops if he doesn’t get out. Paterson’s head pounds from where he had hit it, lifting it, and for a moment, he sees double before his vision focuses. 

“No,” he rasps, “I’m just, I––” 

He doesn’t know what he’s supposed to say, but then he can’t say anything because his vision fades again. The angel faints, body slumping back into the wall. 


End file.
